Galamoth
Note: This version of Galamoth was dreamed up before the game Judgment came out and I had a misunderstanding that Kid Dracula's battles were in the 20th century (actually 10th Millennium) and that he was Alucard. Galamoth was the previous Dark Lord before Mathias Cronqvist became Dracula and was the previous owner of the Crimson Stone. He has been resurrected every one hundred years for three thousand years since ancient Egyptian days and was defeated by a member of the Cronqvist family every time. Galamoth and his castle were sealed in the Netherworld during the eclipse that followed Christ's crucifixion. The Cronqvist family would then act as keepers of the Crimson Stone, which they were unable to destroy, for the next thousand years. During that time, Galamoth and his castle were trapped in the Netherworld. Unable to return to the Earth, he raised an army and fought against three other principalities for domination of the Netherworld. One day, when Vlad Tepes, who was actually Mathias Cronqvist, was out showing his wife Lisa the world, he left his son Adrian at the castle under the watch of some of his most loyal servants. Adrian, who was often referred to as Kid Dracula by his father's servants behind his back, had found the Crimson Stone hidden away somewhere in the Castle. He began to try to figure out what it was for and unwittingly caused Galamoth's castle to reappear in our universe in the sky. Galamoth sought revenge on the Cronqvist family and challenged Dracula's son to a battle with the hopes of regaining the Crimson Stone. Adrian accepted his challenge with glee and battled him without his father's knowledge and proved himself worthy of his father. He survived to fight Kid Dracula another day however, and was soundly defeated a second time. Galamoth was banished to the netherworld yet again. A few hundred years later, after the defeat of Dracula at the hands of Richter Belmont, the dark priest Shaft found a way to travel to the Netherworld and synchronized Galamoth's Castle with Dracula's castle and hid his lord's relics there. When Alucard broke Shaft's spell over Richter, he brought this inverted castle out from the clouds into real world. He knew that Galamoth would be highly motivated to defeat Alucard, who had defeated him twice as a mere child and lured him into Galamoth's chambers. Alucard had the toughest fight of his life against him. Alucard then sealed his soul in an Urn, where it remained for hundreds of years until Soma Cruz absorbed his soul, gaining the ability to ignore time-freezing effects. Later, Galamoth became the Dark Lord once more, and participated in the Battle of Legends. He is the fourth boss. Galamoth became the Dark Lord presumably after Omega's destruction. However, after Omega's revival, he was overthrown once more. Battle Galamoth slowly walks around the room. He can try to crush the player with his massive reptilian feet, and/or summon lightning from his scepter. He can also smash his scepter against the ground. Later in the battle, he can shoot darkness spheres. He has 5000 HP. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses